Bullied
by zElliexmagic
Summary: With him, Amy knew she would never be bullied again. Sonamy


**Another Sonamy fanfic. Also, before you read this, I want you to know that I'm not a Rouge Hater. I actually really like Rouge! I just didn't know who else to pick for the bully and I didn't want to do Sally because I really like Sally too and she didn't seem like someone who would be a bully. Rouge, however, does seem like that kind of person so I picked her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and it won't be too lame (or rushed…I'll try my best not to rush it).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or the other characters**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bullied

Amy pulled her sleeves down a little bit more over the ugly slashes that might get (or already be) infected. She tried to blend in with the crowd as she pulled her hood over her head a little more. Unfortunately, Amy's blending-in plan didn't work as everyone stared at the pink hedgehog with a red face and dark sunglasses. It didn't help that she was late for school and it was pouring outside. That meant she was soaking wet and everybody was dry.

"Hey Pinkie!" Rouge the Bat flung her arm around Amy's shoulders in front of everyone who was snickering, whispering, and laughing at her at the sides of the hall. "How have ya been? How are your marks on your wrists? I hope I didn't hurt you too badly last time…not!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Amy shrugged Rouge off, pulled down her sleeves a little more, and walked quicker down the hall to her locker. A male cat stuck his foot out in the middle of the hall and Amy didn't see it until she noticed the ground meeting her face.

Everyone laughed harder as Amy franticly pulled her hood back over her head and searched for her sunglasses. The marks on her arms stung from the impact and Amy began to quietly pick up her books and pencils that were spread out all over the floor.

The bell rang and people nudged Amy left and right making her drop her things over and over. Soon, the halls were empty except for Amy on the floor with her stuff.

It didn't help that she only had one friend, Cream, who just _had_ to get sick today and couldn't make it. And Amy hated herself for crushing on the school's most popular guy, Sonic. There was a 0% chance of her getting together with him. Actually it was more like .000000001% chance. _Everybody_ crushed on Sonic, even the single teachers! There was no way someone like him would like someone like Amy.

As kindhearted as the blue hedgehog was, he was incredibly, smoking hot. Heck, even his _voice_ was sexy! You would probably melt when he says just one word like "yes" or "no" or "chili dogs"! Of course, nice as Sonic was, everybody knows that you're popular by your looks, not your personality or who you really are. So, Amy was out of the question and she was sure she wasn't the first to wish that popularity didn't exist and everyone was the same, but that's not how life works.

There had been a few times Amy had encounters with Sonic. She remembers those days like they were yesterday…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a couple days after school started. Amy had seen girls screaming in delight at the blue hedgehog as he walked down the halls. Comments like "I missed you, Sonic!" and "I love you!" could be heard. When Amy had seen him, she was like everybody else: red faced and was crushing on him immediately, but she knew there was no chance. To be honest, Sonic looked uncomfortable with the attention. Amy noted this to herself.

Then he looked her way and their eyes locked.

They stared at each other for at least a minute. Amy mentally kicked herself, " _Get a hold of yourself, Amy! Don't just stare at him!_ " Amy had smiled and waved at him even though she was sure he was just staring at her because she was ugly (so she's been told by Rouge and many other people). Sonic began to smile back and raised his hand to wave, but a black and red hedgehog (who was also popular, but not as much as Sonic) shoved him and said "Get moving, Faker!"

Amy stared after him and was happy to see he turned around to glance at her one more time before vanishing.

"You're in love already. I can see it," Cream said.

Amy jumped and turned to her friend. She forgot Cream was even there. "No, I'm not! I just…thought he was cute that's all. It's the personality you have to look for. It's not how popular or cute someone is. Besides, he'll never like someone like me."

Cream argued many times, but Amy knew there was nothing going to happen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Another encounter was two weeks after the first day. Amy was running through the halls with her books in her hands. She was late for class! She's never been late before! She's going to get detention and get embarrassed in front of the whole class! It didn't help that Rouge was in there too!

Amy suddenly smacked into something and hit the ground. "Ow!" She exclaimed and looked around to see what she ran into, but nothing was there. Shrugging and rubbing her throbbing shoulder, she began to quickly pick her stuff up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay?"

Amy looked up at the voice and froze when she saw Sonic standing above her. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sonic set his books down and helped her gather hers.

"That was you?" She finally asked, trying to focus on picking her books up and stop staring at his muscular arms.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Where did you come from anyway? A second ago, I didn't see you."

"Oh!" His laugh sent delightful shivers down Amy's spine. "You're the new girl! I'm the Fastest Thing Alive. I zip around everywhere!"

"Oh! I've read about you in the newspapers!" Amy smiled. "And…does everybody really call me 'the new girl'?"

"Yeah," He looked at her, observing her for a moment, but handing her books to her. "I don't know your name."

"It's Amy, Amy Rose."

Sonic smiled and held out his hand. She gladly took it and he helped her up. "Amy Rose? That's a pretty name!"

She blushed at his words and their fingers together. "Thanks."

"Oh! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, by the way."  
"I know. You're pretty popular."

He groaned and scratched the back of his quills, letting her hand go, much to her disappointment. "Ugh! Yeah…Uh, if I run into anybody who's calling you 'the new girl', I'll correct them."

She smiled. "Thanks!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Sonic shifted in his position, nervously. "I'm sorry again about bumping into you. See ya!" He zipped off.

Amy blinked in surprise at how fast he left. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Sonic zoomed back and appeared next to her, making her jump slightly. Sonic blushed in embarrassment and said, "Opps! I forgot my stuff," he picked up his books, smiled, and waved at her. "Goodbye for real now!"

She laughed. "Okay, bye."

He ran off again leaving Amy to walk to her classroom with a red face.

Being late for class was so worth it…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had gotten a little awkward after that. They'd only wave at each other when they'd pass in the hall. It wasn't until a month ago, Sonic discovered Amy getting bullied all the time.

She was walking down the hall, blinking to keep the tears in, with a red face. She could hear people laughing as she turned the corner.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" Cream pulled her friend down to her level to check on her.

Amy pulled back, "I'm fine! It's just a few scrapes and a slap to the face. I'm okay. It didn't hurt that bad."

"But Amy, you're face is red! You have to tell a teacher-"

"No! They'll just think I'm a coward and a tattle-tell! Let's just go to class."

"No, Amy! Stay here, I'll go to the nurse's office and get a few things for you."

Before Amy could argue, Cream ran off and Amy was forced to stay where she was. She didn't have the heart to abandon her friend, so she stayed where she was and waited for her to come back.

"Amy?"

She looked up and noticed the blue hedgehog standing there with his books. Amy smiled kindly at him and pulled her sleeves down. "Hey Sonic!"

He walked over to her, concerned, "Are you okay? Your face is red."

"I'm fine…just tripped."

"Are you sure? I think I see a hand print," Sonic reached up to move her chin to get a better look, but Amy pulled back. "Amy, is someone hurting you?" His voice (despite being husky) was growling with anger and Amy jumped at the noise.

"I told you, I'm fine."

The bell suddenly rang, but Sonic and Amy didn't move.

"You should get to class," Amy said and gently pushed him away to get going.

"You should to."

Amy could clearly see that he wasn't convinced at she was okay. In fact, he seemed ready to hurt anyone at any moment.

"I'm waiting for a friend. You should get going. See you later, Sonic."

Sonic opened his mouth to reply back, but shut it and sighed, "Okay, stay safe."

When he zoomed off, Amy smiled and shook her head to hide the blush. " _He's so sweet and caring_."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now here she was, on the ground in a puddle, soaking wet with most of her homework due today wet and her books spread around her. She sighed, adjusting her sunglasses and continued to pick up all of her schoolwork. Wind blew by her suddenly and she didn't have to look up to see who was standing next to her.

Sonic was too shocked at what he saw that he didn't say anything. He just got on his knees to help her.

Amy bit her lip, wondering what's going to happen. She took her wet homework from him with a small "thank you" and set them in her backpack. Sonic flipped her hood off her wet hair and pulled her sunglasses off,

Revealing a black eye…

Sonic gapped at it and tilted her head to get a better look. "Amy! Who did this to you?!"

Amy adjusted in her position uncomfortably and said, "No one. I just tripped."

"How on Mobius can you trip and get a black eye?!" Sonic pulled up her sleeve, revealing all her red scratches, looking infected and painful. "What's your excuse about this?"

Amy burst into tears and told him about Rouge and everything that's happened. Sonic was hugging her tightly to him as she cried into his shoulder. When Amy had finished and stopped crying, Sonic pulled back and got another look at her eye.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ames?!"

Amy blinked, " _Ames?_ "

Sonic helped Amy up, grabbed both his and her books, and led her to the nurse's office. Amy sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sonic as he went through the cabinets grabbing stuff to help her.

He had sat down next to her and poured some alcohol on a cotton ball to dab at her arm.

Amy winced at the pain and grabbed onto Sonic's hand. He looked at her and she blushed. "S-sorry," she pulled away.

Sonic smiled. "It's okay I don't mind."

Amy blinked again as Sonic continued to tend to her wounds. "Why are you helping me? Everybody always pushes me around, but you're helping me."

Sonic smiled again. "Because I like you."

Amy watched at him silently. Sonic just said he liked her. Did he mean it the way she wants him to or just as a friend?

Sonic looked at Amy's expression and seemed to read her mind. "Yeah, I mean it that way. I really like you. You're the first person who hasn't swooned over me. So, I was interested. I was able to get Cream to tell me about you and I've liked you ever since."

Amy's breath left her. "W-what? H-how could you like someone l-like m-me?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? You're smart, kind, and beautiful! I'm shocked I'm the only one who's crushing on you!"

Tears stung her eyes. "W-we haven't known e-each other for very long."

"I don't care," Sonic chuckled. "And I know you like me too. I've seen the way you look at me."

"Won't dating me wreck your reputation?"

"To be honest, I could care less if everyone hated me. I just want to date you."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Amy smiled, "Me too…and thank you for helping me."

Sonic wiped her tears away. "Anytime anywhere," Sonic cupped her face and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "And you don't have to worry about Rouge anymore. I'll take care of her."

With him, Amy knew she would never be bullied again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ta-da! It's done! And it's really awesome (I think) it's not rushed at all and it's super sweet! I hope you liked it!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
